Love isn't easy
by Mikochansweden
Summary: Having had to make a love poem for literature class everyone starts to wonder who the poem Ranma wrote was for... Slight Shounenai. ONESHOT as of now but might be continued some day...


Name: Love isn't easy

Author: Hotohori no Miko

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi-sama. I only borrow these creations so please  
don't sue me. I'm broke so it wouldn't matter anyway.

My close friend Dancing Moon wrote the most part of the poem. Thank you  
very much for helping me.

Wordlist at the end.

Spoilers: You need to know the characters.

I wrote this story around January 2001 so it's an old story.

* * *

Love isn't easy

Painful Poetry

"Ok, have everyone made their homework for today?" the teacher asked. Every pupil in class F-1 just groaned. Their teacher in literature  
always was a pain but making the class write a love poem was even worse than usual for him. "Hai, sensei!"

"Good, then I want you Ranma to start reading your poem"

"Ehh, what. You want me to read my poem in front of the whole class?" the 16-year-old martial artist asked in sheer terror.

"Yes, why do you think I gave you this homework? To make you able to sleep in class, or something?" the literature teacher asked irritated.

"No, but... I don't think it's such a good idea if I read my poem."

"Did you forget to write it?"

"Ehh... Of course not sensei but..." Ranma was interrupted.

"Then read it!"

"Ehh... Yes, sensei" the boy said. Damn, if I read this out loud, everyone of them will kill me. Ranma looked hopefully at his teacher but  
by the look the teacher gave him, he knew there was no escape. Sigh Here goes nothing, he thought.

_"Love isn't easy._

_How many haven't told me so?_

_But I never understood, until I met you"_

Akane, sitting beside Ranma suddenly became very interested in a little spot on the floor in front of her. Is he talking about me? She  
wondered. Ranma didn't notice and continued on.

_"I could get lost forever in your eyes_

_You are all I can think about_

_Always in my dreams"_

Shampoo, who was sitting outside of the classroom window, waiting for the lunch-hour to begin, started to blush. Oh, husband...  
You care so much for Shampoo.

_"If you'd let me spend but a moment in your arms_

_I could die with a smile_

_Knowing that you love me"_

Ukyo, sitting behind Ranma, sighed and blushed as Ranma's words made her reconsider how far from the truth her daydream  
about their marriage was.

_"But love is never that easy_

_It hurts, when you don't care_

_And every time we fight, another piece of me dies"_

This made everyone star at Akane who wished that she was somewhere else at hat moment.

_"But then you smile..._

_And I know I would go through hell for you,_

_for one single moment of joy"_

All of his fiancées smiled.

_"But can I ever tell, and will you ever know?_

_My feelings must stay hidden_

_or everything will break apart"_

Kodachi, who had just landed on the roof, smiled Oh Ranma-sama. Do not worry, I will free you of those harridans, and then  
nothing will stand in the way of our happiness!

_"Do you care at all?_

_Would you leave and never look back_

_If it wasn't for pride?"_

Ukyo congratulated herself silently for winning Ranma's love. Shampoo did the same thing.

_"There are so many things about you that I love_

_And yet I've never said you are beautiful_

_I can never tell anyone what I feel"_

All the girls swooned Oh, Ranma

"Who do you think he's talking about?" Daisuke asked Hiroshi.

"Beats me. Could be anyone of them." he answered.

Ranma ignored the growing chatter around him.

_"Since the first time I saw you_

_I belonged to you_

_Heart and soul"_

Kodachi smiled. Love at first sight, for both of them. She just knew they were destined to be.

_"Your grace, your spirit_

_it makes me entranced_

_Whenever I see you, I fall in love again"_

Is it really me he's talking about? I mean, it can't be any of the others! The description doesn't fit them at all! Akane thought.

_"In battle, even the forces of nature would fear you_

_But your smile shows the truth_

_that you are the kindest of us all"_

Shampoo and Ukyo both grinned. Victory were theirs!

_"Long lonely years_

_filled your eyes with such sadness_

_What should I do to make you smile?"_

All of the girls thought back on the years gone by, and felt warmth that Ranma remembered their loneliness.

_"What should I do, to make you mine?_

_My..."_

"Ohohohohohoho! You only need to take me, Ranma-sama!"

Ranma looked both scared and relived. Scared of Kodachi, relieved that he didn't have to finish his poem.

"What do you mean, take you? Ran-chan wrote the poem to me!" Ukyo screamed and whipped out her spatula.

"Aiyah! Leave husband alone, poem for beautiful girl, mean only Shampoo come in question!"

"What are you talking about?" Akane yelled.

"WHAT? You mean you admit that you LIKE Ranma?" most of the class asked.

"No! No, I just don't like the bimbo to call me ugly!"

Ranma blinked. "Excuse me..."

"Oh, husband wish to finish poem for beautiful wife?"

"Hey, I'm Ran-chan's cute and beautiful fiancée! So back off, and let him read my poem!"

"Ohohohoho! How dare you think that Ranma-sama even would consider looking at you, when he has Kodachi the Black Rose!"

Ranma sweatdropped and started to back away. Akane suddenly snatched the paper from Ranma. "Baka! You're such a pervert,  
Ranma, writing a love poem for all your fiancées!"

"No, give it back!" Ranma yelled.

No one paid him any attention as the girls started to fight over the note.

"Give Shampoo!"

"Give me Ran-chan's poem!"

"Hand over Ranma-sama's declaration of love to me!"

"Let me see that pervert's writing!"

RITSCH

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" all girls present screamed, as the precious piece of paper was ripped into shreds and  
fell to the floor. Then something totally unexpected happened.

"WHAT ARE YOU BITCHES DOING? That was my personal property! It wasn't even meant for any of you!" With those words  
Ranma left the classroom. For a moment everyone was stunned into silence, then the speculations started to fly.

"Who's he talking about?"

"So many hot girls, and he loves someone else?"

"Maybe he's just angry and shy. I still think it's Akane!"

"No, it must be Ukyo!"

"But what about Shampoo, or maybe..."

The four girls had during this time not moved an inch. Kodachi opened the mouth, trying to speak. "B- b-"

"Bi... bitch?" Ukyo said, tears starting to show.

Shampoo was doing a good imitation of a dead goldfish.

Akane fumed. For a while, that is.

"Ranma no baka! How dare you insult me like that! You... you pervert!" she screamed and ran out of the classroom to pound some  
sense into Ranma. This was a sign to everyone that class was over and everyone left including the poor dumbstruck fiancées that were led  
out by some of the kind girls. Only the teacher remained.

"What a shame. That little poem was actually quite good." He took up the remains. "Maybe..."

A little while, and lots of tape, later he'd managed to puzzle the text together again.

"Now, let's see how it ends."

The teacher read the entire poem, including the last lines that Ranma hadn't been able to finish reading in class.

"_What should I do, to make you mine?_

_My lonely wanderer_

_If love was easy_

_I'd have the answer in my hand_

_But I don't know_

_and we are both alone_

_But one day I will find the way to your heart_

_And we shall start a new journey together_

_You, my wanderer, and I"_

The teacher blinked. Does he mean..? Nah, must be some girl I've never met. He put the poem in one of his drawers. I'll give it back  
to him tomorrow or something

How dare they! Ranma thought angrily. How dare they! They had no right to do that. Why can't they just leave me alone?

Ranma jumped up into one of the trees to hide himself from everyone. A couple of seconds later a very upset Akane came running.

"Ranma no baka! Where are you hiding you... you pervert?"

Please just leave me alone Ranma silently thought.

Akane was furious. How dared he insult her like that? Not that she wasn't usually insulted by him but calling her that was unforgivable.  
When I get my hands on that... she thought while running besides the trees. She would make that idiot pay for what he said!

Ranma peeked out through the twigs, and heaved a sigh of relief as he saw Akane depart. Angrily, he picked of small pieces of the bark,  
creating a random pattern. Thank god she left, Ranma thougt. I just can't handle them today and how dare they destroy my poem like that?  
I've been working my butt off this past week to write that thing and... Dammit, he never even had a chance to read it!

Suddenly Ranma looked up at the tree. "What the heck?" he asked the world in general, blushing furiously, as he saw the words he'd  
created. Trying to take his mind off his miserable life he jumped down from the tree and went to grab something for lunch at the cafeteria.

I hope that the rumors haven't started yet. Not that it's very likely, I guess everyone knows by now..., he thought.

As he left a wind blew up for a moment. If someone had been looking they might just have spotted the words 'aishiteru Ryoga' engraved  
in the tree.

TBC...(?)

Wordlist:

Koi carp or love

Sensei teacher

Aishiteru I love you

I guess I blew the surprise pairing, huh? If you want to read the poem without interruptions then here it is

_Love isn't easy._

_How many haven't told me so?_

_But I never understood, until I met you_

_I could get lost forever in your eyes_

_You are all I can think about_

_Always in my dreams_

_If you'd let me spend but a moment in your arms_

_I could die with a smile_

_Knowing that you love me_

_But love is never that easy_

_It hurts, when you don't care_

_And every time we fight, another piece of me dies_

_But then you smile..._

_And I know I would go through hell for you,_

_for one single moment of joy_

_But can I ever tell, and will you ever know?_

_My feelings must stay hidden_

_or everything will break apart_

_Do you care at all?_

_Would you leave and never look back_

_if it wasn't for pride?_

_There are so many things about you that I love_

_And yet I've never said you are beautiful_

_I can never tell anyone what I feel_

_Since the first time I saw you_

_I belonged to you_

_Heart and soul_

_Your grace, your spirit_

_it makes me entranced_

_Whenever I see you, I fall in love again_

_In battle, even the forces of nature would fear you_

_But your smile shows the truth_

_that you are the kindest of us all_

_Long lonely years_

_filled your eyes with such sadness_

_What should I do to make you smile?_

_What should I do, to make you mine?_

_My lonely wanderer_

_If love was easy_

_I'd have the answer in my hand_

_But I don't know_

_and we are both alone_

_But one day I will find the way to your heart_

_And we shall start a new journey together_

_You, my wanderer, and I_


End file.
